danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 4
Daily Life Post Trial As soon as the execution was over, I was tackled to the ground by Kazuki. I didn't react. I didn't want to react. He got up and started to kick me in my side. I still didn't react. It wasn't until he started talking that I reacted. "You found me out! You KILLED him!" he screamed. I heard Atsushi's voice next. "Stop it! It's Monokuma's fault, not his!" Atsushi said. "Awww? You're gonna blame me?" Monokuma singsonged, "If any one killed Kohaku-kun, it was you, Kazuki. You were the one who killed Wataru-kun, and since Kohaku became a traitor, and vowed himself to a life of hurting others, Kohaku died! Cuz you didn't do a better job! Upupupu~!" I got up and left without a sound. It was pouring rain outside. I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I didn't let myself care. Midday I walked in the rain, letting myself get wet. My side hurt. My glasses were covered in water. I slipped and fell into a puddle. I still didn't let myself care. I just got up and continued to move forward. I fell again, this time twisted my ankle. I limped onwards, until someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Maybe they'll kill me? Heh. Like hell. They pulled me into their arms and then picked me up bridal-style. I saw that it was Sakutaro. Why...? The same person I had belittled and made fun of was helping me once again... He carried me wordlessly back to his house, and then set me down on his couch. Minori's POV I can't take this killing anymore! Asahi's POV We're being torn apart...as a class, and individually... Shōko's POV Looks like I have to take care of Minori again... Raven's POV When does this stop...? Subaru's POV Taeko went through this, too... Sumire's POV Only a fraction of us are left... It's quite frightening. Kazuki's POV Kohaku's gone... I'm alone now... Lisa's POV I don't think I ever wanna blow anything up again... Mireille's POV I hate this... Atsushi's POV I wanna perform again... Kyung's POV It's not like I'm not used to this shit... Sakutaro's POV I sat down beside Yuki, who has wet and muddy. I didn't know what I should say or I do.... Heh... Yuki's POV Sakutaro finally spoke up. "Give me your clothes..." he said. "Huh?! No, you sick perv!" I half-yelled. "So I can wash them..." he mumbled. "...Fine. But if you use me as part of some vitiated fantasy, I'll see that you're maimed alive and hung up on my wall!" "...I'll tell you what. I have an umbrella, so I'll run to your house and get a change of clothes. But I won't let you be going anywhere after you were limping like that." "Fine..." I gave him my key, and sighed. "If I get back there tomorrow and there's a corpse in there, your trial won't last a god damned yoctosecond!" Sakutaro nodded and went on his way. I took my eHandbook out of my pocket. The damned thing wasn't even scratched! Sakutaro's POV On my way there, and back instead of wondering about what vitiated meant or what a yoctosecond was, I was worrying about him. For some reason. Deadly Life When I got back, Yuki was laying face down on the floor... Was he...?! He lifted his head up and smiled at me. "Well? Were you worried?" he asked. Daily Life Sakutaro handed me my clothes, and I limped into the restroom to change into the shirt and shorts he had brought. I gave him the clothes I had changed out of and sat down. I wanted to write, but what would I call the book? Trigger Happy Havoc? Nah, kind of nonsensical. Goodbye Despair? Hmmm... no. Killing Harmony? Maybe. I gave up. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the blanket that had perched on my shoulders, nor the tears starting to run down my face until Sakutaro wiped them off. I looked at him, confused. "You were crying," he said. "Oh..." "Didn't you notice?" Tears started flowing again. "I thought if I just survived as long as I could, then that'd be enough. B-But... It's not... I NEED TO LIVE! I NEED TO SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD AGAIN! I NEED TOO! I NEED TO DO EVERYTHING I WANT TO DO IN THIS LIFE BEFORE I MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE!" Sakutaro repositioned himself and pulled my head down, gently, into his chest. I was confused. Really confused. I thought he hated me, and his helping me was just his obligation as a person? I was more red than confused, though. "Y'know, you've always been on mind. Even since the first trial. Why do you think that is?" he asked. "L-Like I know," I murmured, timidly "Let's expose the mastermind together, Yuki." I nodded. This was definitely odd. Undeniably odd. There was something odd about the way he moved closer, the way I didn't move, even knowing what was going to happen. When it did happen, he freaked out. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! I'm sorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimso--" "Get it together!" I roared. "S-Sorry..." "I'm not flippin' my shit." "But that was uncalled for..." "Meh. This is still a better love story than Twilight," I said as I sunk back into his arms. Deadly Life Before we could even get up the next morning and sort out the awkwardness that was the night before, Monokuma made an announcement. "A body has been discovered! After a set amount of time, a class trial will begin!" I sighed. Peace that lasted for more than a day would have to wait. Sakutaro and I rushed to the crime scene: the Monokuma Café. There, we found a corpse. Kazuki's corpse. Investigation Results * Monokuma File #4: ** Victim: Kazuki Hiruma ** Age: 16 ** Cause of death: Beaten to death with a metal pipe. ** Time of death: 12:06 AM * Asahi's Account: Asahi gave Kazuki a peice of candy. The wrapper for said peice of candy was found beside the corpse. * State of The Body: The body was found with its hands completely cut through from the palm to just right of the middle fingers. * Bloody Knives: A pair of knives we found lodged in the wall must have suspended the body at some point. There's something familiar about those knives... * Sumire's Memory: Sumire remembers the same type of knife being the murder weapon in Rosa's death. We remember that it was stolen, but who from...? * Trail of Blood: There's a trail of blood leading from the entrance of the Café to the place we discovered the body. * Atsushi's Note: '''Atsushi received a note that says "S---- lies about --- talent". * '''Video: Mireille discovered a surveillance video of the body falling to the ground. * Obvious Motive: Whoever murdered Kazuki definitely has a motive-- paranoia. * Herbal Substance: We found a herbal substance that smells similar to the one we found at the last crime scene. * Ultimate Liar's Profile: We found the file of a student known only as "Ultimate Liar". * Broken eHandbook: A broken eHandbook was found at the crime scene. Whose could it be? * Haruka's Find: Haruka recovered Kazuki and Kohaku's missing eHandbooks. Meaning that whoever is missing an eHandbook might have been involved in the crime... * Kazuki's Bleeding: Kazuki had been beaten so hard that he was bleeding in some areas. * Mireille's Discovery: Mireille discovered a sheet of paper detailing a plan to murder me in Kazuki's house... Class Trial Phase 1: Discussion #1 "We should address the most obvious possibility first," Kyung said, "Yuki being the murderer." "Yuki-kun?! The murderer?! No way!!" Asahi yelled. "It ''is ''a strong possibility," Haruka said. "If we look at it, the strongest possibility is that the murder was committed in self-defense," Sumire stated. "I'm not so sure," Atsushi replied, "Kazuki is bigger and likely stronger than the physically weak Yuki." "Plus he has an alibi!" Sakutaro declared. "And that is?" Lisa asked. "He was with me all night last night..." Sakutaro replied. "Huh? I thought you hated each other's guts?" Mireille asked, sort of shocked. "Me too!" Minori commented. "This crime is simply impossible for Yuki to have committed," Shōko stated. "Yeah..." Subaru murmured. "Y-Yuki is just too weak to have been able to g-grab the pipe out of Kazuki's hands, beat him to death with it, and suspend the body..." Raven muttered. "Looks like I couldn't have been the culprit. Thanks, Sakutaro, Atsushi," I said. "But if Yuki didn't do it, who did?" Haruka asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out," I said. Phase 2: Nonstop Debate #1 "Let's address the matter of the murder weapon," Kyung said. "Well it's obvious! It was the pair of knives we found!" Atsushi exclaimed. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled. "Huh?" Atsushi asked. "It was most likely the bloody metal pipe we found at the crime scene," I explained. "Oh, yeah, I can see that," Atsushi said. "Well I can't!" Sumire exclaimed, "I think it was the pair of knives." Well, I had another piece of evidence I can use to prove that the metal pipe was used. Phase 3: Rebuttal Showdown #1 "Give me more proof! After all... What would be the point of those knives?" Sumire asked. "That was fun but, the state of the body can also prove my point...~" I singsonged, "Kazuki had been beaten to death and suspended with those knives. I don't think you can best somebody to death with a knife, do you?" "Oh... Okay..." she murmured. Phase 4: Discussion #2 "There's yet another mystery in this case," Kyung said. "And that is...?" Subaru asked. "Why don't you tell is, Mr. Detective?" Kyung asked. "So that's what we're calling me now?" I asked, "I'll give a gift to anyone who can disprove this! Oh well. It's the Ultimate Liar's File." "I see," Subaru said. "There's still much more to this case," I said, "so stay tuned." "Someone is lying about their talent," Shōko said. "Agreed!" I said. "But who is it?" she asked. I smiled, "You!" "Huh?" Shōko asked. "You never even pay the crime scene a second glance," I said, "and you're supposed to be the god damn Ultimate Investigator!" "What are you saying?!" Minori asked. Phase 5: Rebuttal Showdown #2 "Shōko-chan isn't the liar! She's so nice... and people like Kazuki are shitty to me! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!" "That was fun but, Shōko's lack of doing anything during investigations is proof enough!" I said. Phase 6: Nonstop Debate #2 "Even if Shōko is the liar, that isn't proof enough that she's the killer!" Minori exclaimed. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled, "Remember the knives used? They were the same as the one used to kill Rosa. The ones that were stolen from her!" "Yeah... I admit it..." Shōko said. Phase 7: Panic Talk Action #1 "Why do I always end up suffering?! Stop this! She's innocent! Why do I always end up suffering?! UWAAAAAH!! UWAAAAAH!! Stop this! Why do I always end up suffering?! Stop this! She's innocent! She's innocent! Stop this! Prove that my best friend in this place did it!" Minori wailed. "Wow, you're dense!" I yelled, "I'm sorry but... I have quite a lot of proof to back up my claim..." Phase 8: Discussion #3 "Huh?" Minori asked, "You do?" "He has proof, Minori..." Subaru said in a hushed voice. "Huh~? This trial only has only just begun..." she replied. "Ngh..." Sumire groaned. "Let's discuss Yuki-kun's murder, everyone! Rosa, was there any sign of a murder weapon? All right. Saeko didn't see one either. Esther? You say Satan did it? I doubt it... Luciano says that he died from a beating from a metal pipe. Huh? Wataru? Did you find a clue? You didn't, but Kohaku did? Okay, Kohaku, please tell me what you found. Kazuki saw it, too," Minori explained. "What are you--" Sakutaro tried to ask, but got cut off. "Go back to being dead, Sakutaro!" Minori shrieked. "But he's alive..." Raven said. "You too, Raven! Stay dead!" Minori shrieked, once again. It seems like Minori has snapped... Phase 9: Nonstop Debate #3 "Yuki is still alive. So is everyone else..." Haruka said. "Someone's got their facts straight!" I consented. "No, you're not. Only eight people are alive. Rosa, Saeko, Esther, Luciano, Wataru, Kohaku, Kazuki, and me," Minori declared. Phase 10: Discussion #4 "Let's just get onto voting time..." Shōko murmured. "Yeah..." Lisa replied. "It was a suicide. Yuki killed himself!" Minori explained. Execution